


Predictability

by MoonDancer478



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, bamf!Juvia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDancer478/pseuds/MoonDancer478
Summary: In hindsight, their first magical interaction should have deterred them from each other, as should have her actions toward another man. But since when have they been predictable? Follow Juvia as she grows to love not only a tsundere wizard, but herself as well.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 12





	1. Powerful

Juvia knew, watching the naval battle, that had she only been more focused on it than her darling Gray, she could have won the match and scored her team even more points than what third place garnered. When she looked back at her team, she saw Gajeel and Cana scowl in disappointment and Mira look at her with sympathy, but Laxus's expression was impassive, impossible to read.

After his battle against his own father, Laxus remained impartial to everything else, choosing not to comment on his teammate's failure as the others had done, choosing not even to cheer her on like everyone else in Fairy Tail did. Juvia understood he was a tsundere, much like her beloved Gray, but why was he acting so cold?

Later that day, as the teams were heading home for the night, she found she could no longer stand the judgement in her teammates' eyes.

"Just say it already!" she shouted, her fists balled up and tears threatening to pour out of them. "Say that Juvia a loser, that Juvia could have won if Juvia would have focused on the battle instead of her beloved Gray!"

Cana and Mira balked, but Gajeel was the first to speak. "Rain Woman, ya messed up."

Cana smacked him on the arm. "You still got third, Juvs," she hesitantly responded.

"Besides," Mira added, "Fairy Tail can still come out on top."

Sniffling, Juvia pursed her lips and sighed. Right as she went to respond the the barmaid, her eyes turned to the lightning mage. "Does Laxus-san have anything to say?"

He huffed but remained silent and in return, she felt anger boil in her stomach.

"Laxus-san always has opinions about others," she continued, "as his battle against his own guild proved. Freed-san did not hold back his opinion about Juvia. What is to say that Laxus-san views her that way still? Or, after today, views her as worthless? So? Does Laxus-san think Juvia is pathetic?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "What do you think," he responded, his voice cold.

The sting left Juvia's mouth and eyes open wide. She felt tears well up in her eyes and looked down.

"If that's how everyone feels..." she trailed off, biting her lip and looking around to see anyone's protest. When no one said anything, she continued, "Then Juvia will just leave."

Juvia turned and walked out of their team's private box, with Mira, Cana, and Gajeel calling after her. When they turned the corner she had rounded, they looked around but did not see her in the muggy hallway.

"I smell the Rain Woman," Gajeel growled.

Cana sighed, "Let's just give her some time to cool off. Then we can talk to her."

The three walked dejectedly back to their box, with Juvia's water body hovering as tiny water droplets throughout the air in the hallway. Morphing back into her normal body, she gave a shuddering sigh and crumpled to the floor. At first, the dripping of rain soothed her, until she realized that she was causing a storm outside. She ran to a window in the arena and saw a massive stormcloud hovering over the whole city, the screams of people attempting to go home and get out of the pelting, almost boiling rain the soundtrack to Juvia's numb state.

She walked through the city, its streets now empty, looking at the items littered across the ground out of people's haste to avoid the rain. It had long since gone from an almost boiling temperature to one cold enough that ice was falling instead of rain. She felt numb, cold. Looking around the city and seeing what her rain could now do, she realized another thing.

She felt powerful.


	2. She Wakes

The next few months, Juvia avoided humans. She slept in caves drenched by the rain that fell from the sky and trained in the woods, increasing her powers, honing her skills, and testing her limits. Sometimes she would black out from exhaustion for what felt like days, only to be woken just a few minutes later from the relentless storm that surrounded her.

Shakily, she stood to face the enormous trunk of a tree in front of her with an intense glare, projecting her thoughts onto the inanimate plant. She thought of Laxus's face that day, of Gray's rejections, of Bora's mistreatment, of Jose's taking advantage of her loneliness, of all the words anyone had ever called her.

_Loser. Freak. Pathetic. Worthless._

She allowed the anger to bubble in her stomach until it roiled throughout her body and came out her fingertips as jets of steam, the water evaporating as soon as it left her hands. Inhaling deeply, she let out a puff of breath and concentrated, scrunching up her eyes and nose. After a few minutes, she looked down to see that although her anger had not disappeared, she was now shooting ice out of her fingertips, a steady stream of deadly pellets. She raised her arms and aimed her projectiles at the tree, and within seconds, it had splintered until all that was left of it were tiny pieces embedded in everything around it, save for Juvia. Her water body rippled as it allowed the wood pieces to go through her.

On command, the stream of ice turned back into a stream of scorching water, a large stream so concentrated that it tore a hole through the next tree and the next, going to the edge of the storm she was surrounded by, but never leaving it. The storm was the full reach of her powers, for now.

She smirked while looking at her hands as she slowly stopped the stream leaving her fingertips. The storm around her almost matched the dark color beneath her eyes, the extensive use of her powers for protection keeping her up despite her exhaustion. She knew that if she allowed herself to sleep for long, the storm would reduce, and people could get it. She could feel people try to enter her storm, but it created a firm wall of liquid. One would have to be able to breathe underwater of create an air pocket around their head to survive in her storm, which would drown any and all who attempted to approach the water mage.

All things must come to an end, including her time of solitude. While she enjoyed it, she was ready to get back to the guild and prove to them that she was not as worthless as they believed. With a deep, shuddering sigh, she released the storm and allowed it to dissipate, giving herself only enough time to find a cave to finally rest in.

* * *

When she woke, she heard voices calling out.

"Juvia!"

_Lucy._

"Juuuuuuvia!"

_Happy._

_"_ Hey Juvia!"

_Gray-sa-_

_No._

She stalked to the entrance of the cave until their voices sounded close and then turned into water vapor, continuing to move through the air. She flew through the wind around them, hearing their loud cries for her.

"Do not search for me." Her voice resounded from the cave, and Team Natsu's heads turned toward it, calling out her name once more, this time in relief.

"Juvia!"

"Go back to the guildhall." Her voice this time came from the trees. "Gather all your guildmates," her voice sounded from the sky. "Wait for me," the ground rumbled with her voice, the trees beginning to shake with the magical power she was releasing until her friends could no longer stand. They fell to the ground, their eyes wide in fear. As suddenly as the tremors had started, she stopped it all, and the land grew still.

"Go."


	3. She Returns

Juvia strode through Magnolia, giving sideways glares at every odd look sent her way. People were whispering, talking about her and how different her demeanor seemed. She paid them no mind, her head held high. Strutting up to the guildhall, she closes her eyes and takes in a deep, shuddering breath, allowing herself one moment of weakness before her lips quirked into a smirk and she raised her hands. Her eyes opened and gave a sharp look toward the wood blocking her way, and in one fell swoop they were slammed open.

All eyes were on her figure. Chin high, she gave each guild member a glance over, taking in their gaping expressions and frozen stances.

"'Bout time, Rain Woman." Gajeel's voice pierced through the silence.

Her next words shocked everyone except for said dragon slayer. "Is Gajeel-kun really going to speak to Juvia in that manner?" With her head tilted and her eyes wide open, she intimidated many of her guildmates, the air growing thick with tension as the two battled it off in a silent staring match. It broke with a harsh, grating laugh from the dragon slayer.

"Ya got spunk, kid," Gajeel chuckled, standing up and walking to Juvia, sticking out his hand.

She smirked and grabbed his hand. Immediately, he shot across the room and slammed against the wall, due to shaking her stormy hand. His chuckle turned into a roar of laughter and when she approached him with her hand outstretched, he only hesitated a moment before taking it and being pulled up. She decided being shocked once was good enough for her entertainment.

Their gentle moment of friendship broke the stillness of the guildhall and everyone began chattering about, approaching Juvia and asking her many questions simultaneously.

"Where did you go?"

"Did you know we battled dragons?"

"We won the championship! We're the number one guild again!"

"Were you the once causing the typhoon in that one forest?"

"Why did you disappear?"

"JUVIA!"

Mirajane clasped tightly onto the water mage and began crying. "I'm so sorry you were hurt! Please, don't ever go away again! We would never want that! We want you here, with us!"

Cana appeared with a guilty look in her eyes and a stein of beer in her hand as a meek offering of friendship. "Yeah, what Mira said," she said quietly, not wanting her words to draw even more attention to the water mage. Juvia smiled softly at the two, patting Mira's head with her left hand and grasping Cana's shoulder with her right.

"I forgive you both. You too, Gajeel," she whispered, giving a pointed glance at Laxus, emphasizing her unspoken thought: _I haven't forgiven you, Laxus_.

Juvia was a different person than the girl who had walked into the guildhall all those days ago. This woman was suave and eloquent, using just enough words to answer fully, not wasting a single breath. Each answer she gave was vague enough to leave people with more questions than answers while still being enough that they felt they could not ask another question.

She was breathtaking, holding herself with poise and clothed in a dark blue dress that hugged her curves with a slit that left little to the imagination. Her hair was held up by silver and diamond strands, complementing her shiny silver heels nicely.

"Juvia needed to change, but Fairy Tail will always be her home." Her voice echoed throughout the guildhall and all eyes were on her once more, wondering why she felt the need to change and why it sounded as if her changes were more than just in her appearance and mannerisms.

They were in for a world of surprise.


End file.
